


-

by halseys



Category: Other - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9393194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halseys/pseuds/halseys
Summary: I feel like this has potential to have multiple parts so let me know if you want more. Just thought it's cute.





	1. Dani/Marc

"Marc! Finally you're here! What have you been doing all day? You promised to do the barbecue." Marc's mother fumes, resting her hands on her hips, shaking her head at her sons tardiness.

"Sorry Mama. I got held up, I'm here now." He tries for a sweet smile, something his mother could never resist.

"No need now. Luckily someone stepped up and they're taking care the cooking, why don't you go see if he needs a hand?" She frowns at her son, angry at the fact he never keeps to his promises anymore. He always used to be so reliable. Marc nods, dashing off to the garden and to the barbecue, coming to a stop as he sees who has taken over his duty.

"Couldn't wait until Tuesday?" Marc smirks, tapping the familiar face on the shoulder. He hides his disappointment of the shocked face he receives rather than the happy smile he'd hoped for.

"Marc," Dani almost squeaks out his name, "what are you doing here?"

"This is my house." he explains, "I should be asking you what you're doing here?"

"Let me explain before you say anything..." Dani begins, but is cut off as Alex makes his presence known.

"Ah, Marc, you finally got back. You look like you've met, but this is the guy I've been wanting to introduce, Dani.. My boyfriend."

"What? This is the guy you've been seeing?"

"Yeah, you two know each other?"

"Yes!" Marc fumes, "we spent-"

"Time together at work," Dani interrupts, "we worked together,"

"You're into motorbikes too Daniel?" Great, and this is when Marc's mother decides to dip into their conversation.

"Yeah, I work with mechanics.." Dani explains, Marc can see his eyes lingering on him, as if begging to go along with it.

"Good job. I'm impressed, better hold onto this one Alex." Their mum winks at the younger brother, leaving Marc scowling.

"Hey Dani, let's get a beer," Marc grabs Dani as he speaks through gritted teeth. Alex raises his eyebrows, but pretends not to notice both their bottles of Budweiser are still full.

+++

 "Get out of my house now!"

"I can't just leave, it's Alex's birthday."

"Yeah, he's nineteen! How old are you? Thirty?! Geez, I thought you were old for me but fucking my little brother? Didn't you notice the resemblance?!" Dani grimaces but shrugs in response.

"Alex is mature for his age. And I don't know if you noticed but I was pretty drunk last night!"

"And this morning when you asked me for a date next week?"

"I guess I thought the guilt was making me see Alex or something! I'm sorry but I had so much fun with you last night and I wanted to see you again. Alex and I have only been seeing each other for two weeks."

"Have you fucked him?" Marc grills, narrowing his eyebrows. He tried to push down the feeling of jealousy in him, praying for the answer to be negative.

"No," Dani blushes, "are you going to tell him?" Marc sighs.

"No, at least not today. Not on his birthday.. But you have to break up with him as soon as possible."

"If I do, can I still date you?"

"What?! No!"

"Then I'm not gonna split up with him, I'd rather have one of you than neither of you. Now, I need to finish that barbecue."


	2. Jorge/Dani

Jorge could feel his heart pounding, watching all the arrivals making their way through the terminal, seeing lovers, friends and families reuniting brought a grin to his face. God, he couldn't wait to see Dani, not since he'd got that (drunken) voicemail, telling him how he'd loved him for years. He couldn't wait to grab him in his arms. Jorge was getting giddy, shaking with excitement, just at the thought.

Then, he came into view around the corner; soon to be his Dani.. with his arm draped around some blonde girls waist..? "Jorge?" Dani grinned as he spotted the Ducati rider, dropping his arm from the girl and and wrapped Jorge in a swift hug, "what are you doing here?" Jorge shrugs, acting nonchalant even though his stomach was in butterflies; feeling awkward under Dani's girls gaze.

"Our flights were coming in at the same time so I thought it would be nice if we travelled to the circuit together," he lies.

"That's great, awesome..." He smiles shyly, before turning his attention back to the pretty blonde beside him, 'oh, um.. Jorge, this is Hanna." He introduces as she waves at him reluctantly, "My girlfriend." And those three words broke Jorge's heart.

+++

"How did it go?" Marc grins, excitement in his voice as he is sliding into the seat on the sofa beside Jorge. The older rider was still a little confused how they'd suddenly become best friends.

It was like Dani and Jorge were starring in his favourite television programme and he wanted his next fix.

"Dani is here.. In his motorhome, with a girl," Jorge's voice began to shake, as his eyes watered, "some girl called Hanna, and she is so beautiful, Marc. Blonde, blue eyed, probably some kind of model..."

"Are you kidding? Why has he got a girlfriend now? Well, it's not like Dani's feelings for you could have just disappeared, he'll still love you."

"Do you think so?" He sniffs, resting her head on his shoulder, hating he was being so weak over this.

"Of course, now stop crying, it's not an attractive look on you." Marc jokes as her wraps him up into a hug, stroking his hand through his brunette hair in comfort.

"Oh, am I interrupting?" Dani asks, his voice sharp and eyes narrowed at Marc as he walks into the hospitality.

"No," Jorge shifts out of Marc's arms, hiding his face as much as possible from Dani, so he wouldn't see he was upset, "I was just going," he states, making a swift exit.

Marc rolls his eyes at his teammate. "You're trying it on?" Dani asks, anger laced in his words, "you don't stand a chance with him anyway."

"It wasn't-"

"Well maybe you do? She obviously must like the Honda riders, first me and now you, I'd better warn your brother too." He scoffs.

"He isn't interested in me. He came to the airport for you." He explains.

"I know, we came together to the hotel."

"No, I mean he came to the airport for you, his flight came in yesterday. He was desperate to see you," he insists.

"What? He didn't tell me that. Why would he do that?"

"Well after you arrived with some girl, I'm not surprised he didn't tell you! And that's something for him to tell you..."

"I'm still confused," Marc lets out a groan, dropping his head to the table in frustration at how dense his teammate could be.

He felt torn over keeping his best friends words to himself or telling the older rider the truth.

"He heard that voicemail, the drunk one you sent. He feels the same," he sighs, knowing the man had to be told before he'd understand, "that's why he came to the airport! To meet you and tell you, but then you walked off the plane with that girl, so he couldn't."

"Fuck," Dani groans, why did he have to hook up with Hanna just as the man of his dreams actually wants to be with him, "I can't end it with Hanna." He confesses.

"Why not? You know you'd rather be with Jorge."

"Hanna's father is a big sponsor, if I break her heart he might take away the funding," he sighs, "I just have to get to the end of the season, and hope Jorge would still want to be with me."


	3. Sebastian/Daniel

Wish 1

Okay, some people may say that Sebastian was a little selfish with his first wish, but the boy was only eight and being able to race was his only dream, so when he rubbed that lamp his grandmother gave him there was only one wish he truly wanted to make.

" _I wish to race in Formula One_."

And the next day, he finally got the call. Somebody wanted to sponsor him! Sebastian knew the magic Genie had given him the chance, but he had to prove it with his own talent.

+++

Wish 2

Daniel just wasn't responding to the point of annoyance for Seb. He'd sent letters, chocolates, flowers, gifts but nothing - the tall smiley Aussie still hadnt got the message that Seb fancied the pants off him.

He knew the Genie couldn't force Dan to love him. That was one thing magic couldn't do, but he could take him out on a date and show him how wonderful they could be together.

" _I wish Daniel would go on a date with me_."

Sure enough, a few hours later Dan stood at the door to his motorhome, a rather embarrassing bunch of flowers in his hands, asking Seb to go on a date with him.

Maybe the Genie couldn't get Dan to love him but Sebastian sure could.

+++

Wish 3

The third wish, well, that was an accident. Sebastian had retired from the race, and he was angry. Furious, even. The pain felt by crashing out of the race stung a little more as it was Dan's fault. The Australian had crash right into him, then had the audacity to say it was Sebastian's fault.

"You slammed on your brakes too quickly!"

"You were going too fast!"

"Just admit you made a mistake, Seb. Be a man about it, jeez."

"Just get lost, Dan."

"Grow up Sebastian, really."

" _I wish I never had to see you again!_ " Sebastian froze after the words came out of his mouth, pausing and letting out a sigh of relief as Dan seemed to say put where he was. Then, right in front of him the man started to disappear to nothing. Sebastian reached out his hands to grab at him but he was only catching air.

"Daniel!" He screams at the empty space, "No!"

"Your three wishes are now granted, Sir." A voice from above tells him.

"No! I didn't mean it! Bring him back!"

"All wishes are final."


	4. Jorge/Marc

"Mum, what is going on?" Marc froze as his mother came into his hotel room, a deep frown on her face. He gulps as he sees Jorge a few steps behind her.

"You two need to talk, son." She pushes Jorge forward before leaving the two alone.

"What are you doing here? You said no to the invitation." Marc bites down on his bottom lip, nervous to see his ex again.

"I know but, Dani persuaded me. He said I couldn't miss two of my old friends getting married."

"Well, he's right!" He smiles weakly, "I was a little upset when you said no."

"Right." Jorge awkwardly sways back and forth on his feet, "Listen, why I'm here right now is that I want to talk to you before you go out there..." He hums, rubbing his hands together, Marc remembers that as a nervous trait of his, "I was talking to Dani a few days ago and he said something and I just need to clear it up."

"And you think now is the time? I'm getting married in ten minutes."

"Please," he begs, "I have to know."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Dani said that you'd told him if I had come to your room or even text you after that big crash you had in 2015, then you and I would have gotten back together. He said that it would be me standing at that alter today." He explains. Marc lets out a sigh.

"Well yeah? That's probably true, but what does it matter now, you didn't."

"Do you actually think I wouldn't check if you were okay after that crash?!" Jorge exclaims, "I called you, maybe 30 times, I text you and you replied, we had a whole conversation? Then I came to your room but Vale answered because you were asleep and he told me he would pass on the message but you never came to speak to me again so I thought you just didn't want to speak to me." Jorge pouts, his voice shaking a little at the memory of knowing the man he loved was injured and didn't even want to speak to him.

"What calls or texts? Vale never told me you came." Marc furrows his forehead, confusion filling his brain and sickness beginning in his stomach.

"You replied to me! I can show you, I saved the messages because it was the last time you ever text me..."

"Show me, now please!" He begs, Jorge slips the phone out of his pocket and finds the screen before handing it to Marc.

+++

Jorge [5:23]

_are you okay? that crash looked bad. I'm asking everyone how you are but nobody really knows or will tell me. Please let me know you're okay. I'm worried sick._

Jorge [5:47]

_I don't know if you want to hear this but... I love you and I need to know if you're alright x_

Marc [6:03]

_I'm fine. Don't message me again._

Jorge [6:04]

_can I come to your room and see you? I just want to see with my own eyes that you're okay x_

Marc [6:06]

_You broke up with me._

Jorge [6:07]

_yeah because I was jealous and an asshole and I'm sorry, I'm coming up now x_

Marc [6:08]

_don't come_

Jorge [6:08]

_I have to, I want to make this right._

Jorge [6:21]

_Okay. Vale told me you're asleep but I don't believe it, I get it if you want to keep me away but just know I love you, I want to make this right with us again. If you don't want that, if you don't want me, tell me now. I'll leave you be if you really want that because I just want you to be happy. I want you to be happy with me but if that can't happen I'll do whatever you ask of me._

Marc [6:23]

_Don't speak to me again. I don't want you anymore. We're done._

+++

"Fuck." Marc whispers, "I didn't send those messages," he confesses, tears prickling at his eyes, "I would have told you to come back, I did want you."

"Are you sure? You were probably pretty dosed up on painkillers?"

"I'm sure! I didn't take many painkillers because I wanted to wait until the race so I'd get more relief during it." Marc tells him, "if I didn't send those text messages..."

"Then who did?"

"It's obvious, isn't it? My future husband..." Marc slumps on to the sofa, putting his head in his hands and beginning not to care about creasing his tux or ruining his hair anymore. "Why would Vale do that?" He cries.

"Because he wanted you and he couldn't have you if I was in the way," Jorge explains, taking the seat beside him and wrapping his arm around his shoulder in comfort.

"I need to talk to him.. Now."

"You're getting married in ten minutes."

"I don't care. Call Dani now and get him to bring him here."

+++

"Bambino?" Marc's head shoots up as she hears his voice and a knock on the door, "is everything okay? You're not getting cold feet, are you?"

"Come in here." He demands, wiping the tears from his face.

"It's bad luck for the groom to see the groom before the ceremony."

"Get in here now!" He yells, standing up from his position beside Jorge. The wooden door swings open, a smile turning into a grimace as he sees Jorge there, stood beside his fiancé.

"What's going on? Why is he in here?" Vale growls, looking Jorge up and down as if shaping up his prey.

"Tell me about that night."

"What night?"

"The night after my crash. The night you sent Jorge texts pretending to be me." He growls, "The night we hooked up for the first time." Jorge swallows down the hurt he feels, now knowing where the beginning of their romance started.

"Marc, please."

"Tell me the truth, now!"

"Can we talk alone?" He asks, looking at Jorge as if telling him to leave. Jorge goes to move away but Marc grabs his arm.

"He stays. It involves him too." Vale nods, solemnly, upset clouding over him as he notices Marc doesn't move his hand from Jorge's arm, even when he's moved back to his side.

"I was always jealous of your relationship with Jorge, you seemed like all you cared about was each other. When you broke up the week before the crash I knew that was my chance, my only chance, I wanted to comfort you, show you I could be a good boyfriend if you wanted me but then Jorge was going to get in the way again. I knew if you saw his messages you'd want to see him and he'd pull you back in but I couldn't allow that, so when you had a shower I deleted the calls from your phone and replied to his text messages." Marc shakes his head, barely being able to believe what he was hearing, "Then he came up to the room and demanded to see you but I didn't know what to do so I just told him you were asleep to make him leave. And then, Jorge sent the perfect text. Telling you he'd leave you alone if that made you happy so I simply told him to leave you alone."

"You did that then watched me cry over him, over the fact that he didn't check if I was okay? You took advantage of me being hurt and upset."

"Listen, please. Yes, we started out the wrong way maybe but I've changed since then.. you did actually fall in love with me, didn't you? You said yes when I proposed."

"I only said yes to you, because I couldn't be with him!" Marc shouts.

"You don't mean that."

"I do. And you've always known that, I saw the look on your face when you walked in and saw him. You've always known you couldn't compare."

"We're supposed to be getting married in five minutes, Marc. Please, I'll spend the rest of our lives fixing this."

"You can't fix this. The wedding is off."

"Marc!"

"No! Go out there and tell them all." He narrows his eyes at Valentino, as he watches his head drop and resign himself to the fact he'd been caught. Valentino stalks off, Marc hopes to tell their guests that they had a wasted journey. "Fucking asshole." Marc slumps back into the seat, putting his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Jorge. I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't fight for you, for us."

"I would have, but I thought it was what you wanted."

"I wanted you. I always did."

"Always _did_?"

"Always _have_."


	5. Scott Redding/Original Character/Jack Miller

Of course everyone's attention averted to the scene, it wasn't every day that Jack Miller would storm into the Octo garage shouting for their English rider, face red with anger.

"Scott?" He asks, everyone's eyes slowly turning to me as Scott makes his march towards the taller man. "What do you think you are doing sleeping with my girlfriend?" He shouted, as you could hear the collective gasps and dropping of tools from the mechanics, he shoves the Englishman back, "that's right," he growls, "I know you've been screwing her!" He snarls, grabbing onto Scott's wrist, and pulling the taller man into him, trying to start a fight.

"Jack!" His girlfriend shouts from behind him, outraged, and Jack instantly drops his grip on Scott. Jack can tell there are tears threatening to spill from the girls eyes. The usually loud garage is silent, everyone paused in anticipation of what's to come next. "Jack?" Her voice shakes as she grabs onto his arm to pull him away.

"Miller, out." One of the mechanics pipes up. His eyes drift to the exit as if showing him the way, "Everyone else back to your jobs, we need to fix this bike for the race." He orders. Suddenly, it was like the play button had been pressed on a remote and everyone was back to buzzing around in full force. Scott watched on in shock as his girl pulls Jack out of his garage and guides him back to his own garage.


	6. Marc/Girl!Dani

Dani rests back on her bed, rolling her shoulder, still stiff from the crash today. She had her laptop set up in front of her to reward the race as her phone pinged.

Marc [6.29pm]

_I missed you at dinner, hope the arm is okay? x_

Dani groaned, Marc Marquez is not what she needed in her life right now. She puts her phone down, face down to avoid any distractions without responding to her teammate. Dani presses play, watching her race through, anxiety building up lap after lap and knowing her crash is about to happen in a couple of moments.

Suddenly she sees herself flying off the bike, watching as her arm gets caught under it and her head hitting the ground, her phone pings again.

Marc [6.58pm]

_will u come to my room tonight?_

She furrows her eyebrows at the message. And decides to not reply.

Marc [7.28pm]

_???_

[8.03pm]

_is everything ok? xx_

[8.45pm]

_im coming to ur room_

[9.10pm]

_why wouldn't u answer? I know you were in there._

Dani bites her lip as she reads the last message. Had he done anything wrong? No, not really, but her crash had shaken something in her, she watches the crash again and realises the exact reason why she can't reply.

Marc was overtaking her, but he didn't have the power - not really. She could have risked it and gone inside him but then he probably would have crashed... And that is what hit a nerve in her chest.

Dani crashed so Marc wouldn't.

Marc [9.30pm]

_have I done something wrong? Was it the crash? It was just an accident, right?_

Marc [10.00pm]

_I'm sorry if I have. Forgive me._

Marc [10.56pm]

_I can't sleep without you._

Dani gulped reading the latest message. Had they really been spending every night in each other's bed? Yeah, they had. The idea of falling asleep in an empty bed was not a pleasant one but neither was the idea of losing grip on something she'd trained for all her life just for a boy.

Marc [11.23pm]

_let me know you are ok and not in a hospital somewhere. I can't sleep not knowing. Please, please Dani._

Dani [11.25pm]

_I'm okay. Sleep now._

Marc [11.26pm]

_come to my room, please come!_

Dani [11.27pm]

_not anymore, goodnight_

Marc [11.28pm]

_not anymore? why not?_

Marc [11.31pm]

_Dani?_

Marc [00.06am]

_why? Please tell me what I've done._

Marc [00.57am]

_Goodnight then, I'll see you tomorrow xx_

Dani blinks back tears, scrolling through her messages. She'd already risked hurting herself to protect Marc, she couldn't continue like this. She had to leave Marc behind, as she could never give up the racing goal she'd spent her entire life trying to achieve. Not for a boy.


	7. Jorge/?

Andrea yelps as he enters the room, watching his teammate push his semi naked lover off himself.

"Sorry! Sorry!" He squeaks, stepping back out and closing the door. Andrea hears his name being shouted before the door in front of him opens, a red faced, shirtless Jorge in the doorway.

"Andrea, that was-" he begins to explain.

"No, no, it's fine, I'm so sorry. I thought we were having dinner this evening," His face begins to turn red to match Jorge's.

"Yes! We are! I just got um, caught up."

"It's okay, you go, um, finish and I'll see you later..." He feels awkward under Jorge's gaze, him noting that he hasn't commented on the identity of his lover.

"I'll meet you at 8 in hospitality?"

"Perfect," he smirks, "see you then."

+++

"You didn't tell me you batted for both teams," he starts, eyebrow raised, "it's not a problem."

"I know it's not a problem," Jorge mixes the food on his plate around with his fork, Andrea can tell he is debating about how much detail to tell his teammate, "the problem is which guy I picked, or more so, he picked me."

"It's not a problem with him, as long as you start locking doors before you fuck!" He laughs, pushing Jorge lightly on the shoulder.

"Yeah that was an error..."

"It was hot," Andrea shrugs, whispering, "you and Marquez... It's really hot!"


	8. Jorge/Marc

"This is a surprise." Jorge walks into his hotel room, throwing his bag down on the couch, slipping his shoes off. Fully aware of a pair of eyes watching him, in barely any light. The tension in the room feels heavy, he can see Marc tensing his jaw. A trait he's learnt Marc does when he is trying to figure out the right words to say.

"Are you crazy?" He finally speaks.

"Some say I am." Jorge smirks.

"A gay bar? What if someone saw you?"

"Is that all you have to say?" Jorge watches the younger man as he clasps his hands together.

"Why were you there? Fucking other guys?"

"What do you care? I'll fuck whoever I like!" Jorge snarls, this stupid young Spanish kid who managed to crawl into his bed most nights and his mind most days making him frustrated. Marc was the one who went home to his girlfriend afterwards, Marc was the one who got to pretend he lived this ideal life. Jorge was the one who had to wait for him, wait around the he was the other woman. Well, he guesses he is.

"I didn't ask you to come into my life and fuck it up, did I? You kissed me first, you shoved your hand down my pants first."

"I didn't make you suck my cock," Jorge scoffs, annoyed but not surprised Marc was trying to make this his fault. "I didn't force you down on your knees, did I? You liked it."

"I can't deal with this." Marc shakes his head, getting up go leave. Jorge pushes him back.

"No. I'm sick of you walking away. All you think about is yourself." He pushes him again, "what about me? Don't you get it? I love you." Marc shakes his head, pushing him away.

"Leave me alone."

"I love you. I'm not sleeping with anyone else."


	9. Valentino/Jorge

"How is life at Ducati?" Vale asks, nerves taking over at talking to Jorge again. He feels silly to be nervous around him, the Spaniard was someone who knew him more than anyone else.

"It feels good. It feels right, I guess." Jorge shrugs, nonchalantly, both curious and confused why Valentino had decided to come over and speak with him after everything.

"You like being teammates with Dovi?" Vale scoffs, he'd never particularly spoken to the other Italian and now he was teammates with the man he loves.. loved, he didn't care for him even more.

"He's not so bad, we get on okay."

"You talk a lot?" He tried to ask casually but even Jorge could hear the jealousy in his voice.

"Mm, only since we found out we were gonna be teammates. We only talk about racing." He explains, though he doesn't know why he insisted they only talked about the racing. Things like that shouldn't matter to Vale, not anymore.

"Is this ever going to not be awkward between us?" Valentino asks, hand on his hip.

"Probably not. It seems like we did was hurt each other and its hard to go back to the start."

"But the good times are really good."

"And the bad are really bad. You broke my heart last year, I don't really understand why you're even talking to me." Jorge huffs, crossing his arms. Valentino sighs, knowing when the younger man crosses his arms, that signals the conversation is over. The Italian's posture slumps, the idea of becoming friends with his ex lover clearly not going to happen in reality.

"Sorry to bother you." He frowns, "Good luck with your new team."


	10. Marc/?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this has potential to have multiple parts so let me know if you want more. Just thought it's cute.

Marc's eye caught a flash of white being pushed under the door of his motorhome. He sighs, dragging his tired body off the sofa, picking up the paper. There was an envelope with his name scribbled on the front. He glances out the window to the side of the door quickly to look for who may have left it, but doesn't see anything unusual. He hums and rips the envelope open to reveal a long handwritten letter inside. The writing was a little messy but enough to read, the scrawl was unfamiliar to the Honda rider.

_Marc,_

_This is lame and it took me about five attempts to write this down. I find myself twisted and tongue tied when I try to speak to you so thought a letter would be best and I know you're soft so you'd probably find it romantic. I wanted to tell you that your smile... your laugh, it makes my day. Did you know you have five different smiles? And I adore them all. There is one when your with your friends or your team and you think they're being stupid. There is one where you're just laughing out of politeness, because God forbid anyone think you were rude. The one you have when you think someone is being an idiot (mainly when Jack Miller is speaking...). There is the one you have when you're talking to fans, especially the young ones, that's the sweetest. Then, there is my personal favourite, the one you use when you think nobody is looking, and you show all your teeth, and the dimples that rise on to your cheeks. Genuine happiness. Your smile was the first thing I loved about you. And I could spend hours talking about the things that I loved after that._

_Love always xxx  
_

Marc grins, the letter was so sweet, but with no name attached. How could somebody feel that way about him and he didn't even know? Nobody had ever written such beautiful words to him before, and he didn't even know who it was from. God, he didn't even know he had five different smiles. Marc folds the letter back into its envelope, tucking it into a book on his bedside table to keep safe until he figured out who his secret admirer was.


	11. Jorge/Casey

"Thank you. For all your help. It actually means a lot to me." Jorge smiles, nudging Casey's side. The Australian responds with a smile.

"I want Ducati to win."

"Just Ducati?" Jorge runs his finger along Casey's arm, hand slipping into his but only for a moment as Casey pulls it away.

"I told you, back then, you had one chance to be with me and you didn't show up, so don't. Just don't." He sighs, shifting away a bit.

"I fucked up, yeah. I should have gone but you're back now and I've learnt a lot. I've made a lot of mistakes."

"I'm not back for you," Casey exclaims, Jorge winces at the harshness in his voice, "I didn't mean that the way it came out... I'm back for Ducati, for the team."

"Gigi told me that you suggested they try to get me from Yamaha. Sorry, I thought that meant something." Jorge slides down further into the seat, embarrassment turning his cheeks pink.

"It meant that you're talented and I think you can win a championship with this team. Not that I'm still in love with you."

"Okay." Jorge frowns, "Got it." The new Ducati rider pulls himself off the sofa, leaving behind the Australian with a sigh.

Never mix business with pleasure.


	12. Dani/Vale

Dani cheered, jumping into the arms of his mechanics who grabbed him and hugged him. It was as much their victory as it was his. When they put him back down, he was greeted by familiar arms wrapping themselves around him, before lips were pressed to his in a chaste kiss. Dani freezes for a second before pushing Valentino away, knowing there was no way that wasn't captured by all the cameras surrounding them in parc ferme. Dani stares at Valentino, mouth agape before turning away to conduct his interviews before heading to the podium.

+++

"Dani, come on! You need to do the press conference now." Charlie growled, her temper beginning to flare as she waited for her rider. Dani had locked himself in the bathroom outside the press conference for the last ten minutes and Charlie knew everyone was waiting for him.

"Just say you'll only discuss the race," she sighs, knowing what was in Dani's mind, "say you won't answer any questions about what happened."

"Why would he do that?" He asks, voice wobbling as she spoke, "he's completely ruined everything,"

"Dani, come on, come out and we can talk about it before you face the lions," Charlie pleaded, relief pouring out of her as she heard the door unlock, slowly it opened but Dani beckoned her in rather than coming out himself, "Wow, men's toilets really are as bad as I had imagined." She frowns, which gets a small smile out of Dani, only to be quickly replaced with a scowl again, "what's the big problem here? You just got your first podium of the year and your boyfriend kissed you in parc ferme, what's the matter?"

"The matter is my boyfriend is also a MotoGP rider and I didn't want to face this shitstorm of publicity yet! I'd already told him I didn't want to go public but he took it into his own hands and did it anyway!" Dani pouts, rubbing at his blotchy eyes, "I didn't want everyone to know yet, now they know everything will get so much harder," he explains, "I already have enough pressure on me to be a certain way and now I'm gonna have to deal with my relationship being out there for everyone to judge."

"Dani." Charlie grabs the riders face to make him look at her, "Vale loves you, that's all that matters. You know he wouldn't have done this to be an asshole, he was just proud and impulsive. You'll get through it together, you're both going to have to face this. It's better to do it when he's by your side than alone, right?"

"I just wish he didn't do it," he says, choking up again, "I just want to hide now but I have to go and talk to the vultures."

"You can do this," Charlie promises, brushing away his tears and brushing back Dani's messy hair from his face, "I'll be there with you! And so will Vale." She grins before grabbing Dani's hand and leading him to be the vultures lunch.

+++

Dani sat the left on Marc, who gave him a small smile and a pat on the shoulder, before he glanced over to Jorge who greeted him with a usual wink. He listened carefully as Nick Harris talked about the race before directing his questions at him. Relief set in as he only spoke about the race; about how he'd come from 12th on the grid to 3rd and the epic overtake he did on Dovi. It was only after Jorge and Marc had spoken that the dread really set in - the questions from the floor. A movement at the back of the room caught her eye as Valentino snuck in, he gave the smaller rider a uncharacteristicly shy apologetic smile and Dani knew he couldn't be too mad at him. He was just impulsive. It was of the things he'd liked about him in the first place.

"Danilo Tomas, from Spanish Motorcycling News, my question is for Mr Pedrosa." He spoke in polite English, "In Parc Ferme, you and Valentino kissed? Are you in a relationship with the other rider?" He quizzes, which creates a little buzz in the room, clearly the topic was waiting to arise. Dani gulped before looking toward Vale who was still standing at the back of the room, still unnoticed so far.

He weighed up his two options, say it was an unexpected kiss, that he'd just planted one on him on impulse, excitement over his podium which, if said, he'd know would upset Vale, to deny their relationship completely would destroy the older man, or he could say... "Yeah, he's my boyfriend," he does say, "we've been together for while now and the kiss was a nice congratulation for my first podium this year." Dani dares to look up at her boyfriend whose stood with an almighty smile etched across his face.


	13. Jorge/Alex, Jorge/Marc

It was safe to say when Marc had been wandering through the supermarket in the afternoon on a Saturday, hungover out of his mind, he definitely was not expecting to look down and see a little girl, around 2 or 3, making grabby hands at him, yelling “Papa! Papa!”. Before he could even form the words to speak, a gorgeous man came rushing from the other aisle, shouting

“Lily! How many times do I have to tell you not to go running o-”. He was cut of by the little girl, whose eyes began to fill with tears as she wanted to explain,

“but I found papa, daddy.” The young man grabbed a hold of, who appeared to be Lily's hand before taking a look at Marc; his mouth dropped open into a ‘O’, and Marc thought for a moment the expression would be kind of funny if the situation wasn’t so damn weird. Suddenly, the strangers eyes began to water, much reflecting the small girl, but he tried to blink them away.

“No... Alex?” he questioned, his voice croaky, disbelieving. Marc could see the strangers grip had tightened on the girl.

“You knew Alex? My brother?” He narrowed his eyebrows, confused at the situation before him. Why was this girl calling him 'Papa’? Alex certainly didn’t have any children, so this girl could certainly not be his daughter.

“Alex is your brother?” The man gaped.

“He was, yeah.”

“We need to get going.” He huffs, leading his daughter away.

“But Daddy, Papa is back, like you wanted. Please can we stay with him?”

“It’s not Papa, baby, c'mon.” He insists.

“It is Papa! Why are you lying to me?” the girl screamed, tears running down her cheeks and they got rosier.

“Wait, please. Alex... He's her father?"

"You must be Marc. I really can't talk about this with you."

"Please. Let's have a coffee in the cafe. He was my brother." Marc begs. The man seems unsure before finally giving in, leading them to the cafe attached to the supermarket.

-

The two men watch on as Lily plays with the toys, "she's very cute."

"Thank you." He sighs, "my name is Jorge."

"Marc."

"Yeah, Alex used to talk about you all the time." Jorge bites down on his bottom lip, avoiding eye contact as he stirs his drink a lot longer than necessary.

"Well, he never spoke about you." Marc winces at the harsh tone that comes out, it wasn't intentional to be rude.

"Alex and I, we were in a relationship, but he wanted to keep it quiet. Lily, she's mine from a previous relationship, her mother couldn't cope. Alex treated her as if she were his own. We were like a proper little family. But he was ashamed, or embarrassed, I don't know, of being gay so we had to keep it to ourselves. We were going to come out, tell everyone, at his twenty second birthday but then... You know what happened."

“I didn’t see you at the funeral."

“I couldn’t go. How could I go, how would I explain who I was? Everyone would think I was crazy."

"I don't." Marc frowns, "I wish he felt he could have told us, could have been honest."

"He was close. He wanted to tell you the most."

"But he didn't." Marc couldn't help but feel angry his brother held such a big secret from him. He felt they could tell each other anything. Marc watches the young girl playing with plastic balls. This girl had called Alex 'Papa', she had thought of his brother as her parent, and Marc didn't know she existed.

"She's very confused. She thinks you are Alex, we have pictures of him around the house."

"I'd like to get to know her. If I can."

"Yeah," Jorge smiles, "that would be nice."


	14. Jorge/Alex, Jorge/Marc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Chapter 13 'Papa'.. A few weeks down the line.

“Thank you for today, I’m glad Lily is getting to know her uncle,” Jorge smiles the sweetest smile that Marc thinks he has ever seen, and he just cant resist smiling back at the handsome man, as they watch television. They’re sitting close, so their sides are touching and they can virtually feel each others body heat through the fabric of their clothes.

Jorge closes the gap between them, his hand coming to rest on top of Marc's hand, as he leans and presses their lips together. But Marc pushes the older man away, before their lips had hardly brushed; though his reactions are far to fast and Jorge flinches away as if he’d just touched fire.

 “I am so sorry! I just miss him more than anything,” Jorge began to sob, his chest heaving, “I’d do anything to have him back, I would give everything for us three to be a family like we were supposed to be, as he promised me.” Marc awkwardly wrapped his arm around Jorge's shoulder; as comfortable as he had been getting with the older man, Jorge was still caught up – still in love – with his brother. The thought of that alone made Marc feel sick and stupid for getting in too deep. Alex used to lay with Jorge, used to kiss him, and fuck him; Marc's chest felt heavy at the thought.

He began to think his presence was a hindrance for Jorge to move on, that he was just a poor replacement that could and would never compare to Alex.

“Jorge, I should go…” Marc took his arm, and warmth, away. But Jorge just grabbed his hand before he could get away, intertwining their fingers,

“No, please stay, Marc. Please.”

“Daddy why are you crying?” Lily spoke in a small voice from the doorway, blanket in her hands. Jorge held out his free hand to his daughter, and pulled her onto his lap, nuzzling his head into her neck.

“Daddy just got a little upset, but he’s okay now,” His voice is soft and careful as he speaks to Lily, but he looks straight at Marc at the end of his sentence, as if he is only okay because of him.

“As long as you are okay.” Lily looks at him, before placing a sweet kiss on his cheek.

“I am,” he promises, “lets get you back to bed, yeah, sweetheart?” Jorge slips his hand out of Marc's as his picks Lily up and swings her over his shoulder as she giggles and he takes her to bed. He returns half an hour later, grinning – though there is still a little red tint to his eyes.

“You stayed.”

“You asked me to,” Marc reminds him, “Lily okay?”

“Yeah, she just wanted four story books tonight!” He smiles, sitting back down beside the brown eyed boy. “Can you – you can say no if you want but – can you lay with me?” Jorge sits further back on the bed, as if inviting him. Marc gulps; if he says no, Jorge might be upset, or offended, but if he says yes, he may just fall harder for the Spanish man.

“Okay…” Marc slides further back beside Jorge, as he lays down; before he can ponder if Jorge likes to be the big or little spoon, Jorge has pulled his arm around his waist, managing to push his ass into Marc's groin. Marc just hoped Jorge couldn’t feel his heart beating too fast against his chest.

Marc didn’t mean to fall asleep in Jorge's bed, so he was surprised when morning fell, and sunlight fled in through the window. He glanced at the other man, who was still in slumber, evident from his chest rising and falling delicately. He made the decision to slowly release the arm he had around Jorge and attempt to leave without him waking.

He crept out of the bedroom, and across the hallway, before a voice took him by surprise, “Papa, where are you going?” She glanced up from her Sponge Bob cartoons – how did this girl know how to get up and pick her own programmes at three years old!

“I’m not your papa, Lily-pad.” Marc reminded, before giving her a quick hug.

“But I want you to be. You make daddy happy again. I didn’t think he would ever be happy again.” She grinned dreamingly, “we can be a family, like daddy always wanted.”

“Maybe one day, Lil,” He could never say no to this girl, he didn’t want to disappoint her hopes with reality, “I’ll see you later little one,” he placed a kiss to her head before completing his escape.


	15. Max/Carlos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short Works part one is done. Now onto part 2...

“Babe, can we please go home?” Max begs for the third time in the last twenty minutes, biting down so hard on his bottom lip it may start bleeding.

“I’m having fun.” Carlos pouts, rolling his eyes, wondering why his boyfriend was so desperate to head home after only half an hour at this party - the exact party the younger boy had spent days begging him to attend. His eyes were roaming all over the room.

“Please?” he speaks through gritted teeth, "just please!”

“Why!? Why must we go home now?” Carlos stares him down, forehead furrowed.

"Because- just because, babe.” He once again looks over the room, as Carlos follows his gaze, he see a couple of girls talking and looking in their direction.

“Who are they?” He asks, crossing his arms at the boy. Max sighs heavily.

“Some ex- well… ex-flings.” he confesses.

“Oh.” was the only sound that fell from Carlos' mouth.

“So, yeah this is awkward, can we go?”

“It’s not my fault you fucked everybody here, is it?” The older man squares his eyes at him, before walking away to get another drink, knowing this was going to be a long night.

“Don’t be like that…” He follows.

“Look, I'm having fun and we aren’t leaving, so you can either sit over there and mope and sleep on the couch tonight or you can dance with me on the dance floor and have fun and then remind me when I get home how much I am the only person you want to fuck.”

“I like option two.” He blushes, face breaking into a grin as he intertwines their fingers, not caring who saw.


	16. Marc/Jorge

"Get up," Alex demands, pulling the covers off his moping brother, "It's been two weeks, and it's time you stop being sad about him because he's not sad about you anymore." _Ouch_ , Marc pouts, _that thought hurt_ , he'd seen the pictures yesterday - Jorge had brought his new girlfriend to the circuit and he'd kissed her in Parc Ferme in front of everyone. Marc had been a little pleased he'd not got on to the podium yesterday and had to witness that with his own eyes otherwise he might just have had a breakdown in front of all those cameras.

"Thanks Alex," Marc moans, sarcastically, "it's not just that, something happened - he called me last night."

"What!? Marc, no!"

"I didn't answer!" He protests, "but he left me these voicemails." Marc huffs, pulling out his phone and finding the voicemail he'd listened to a hundred times again already this morning.

' _Welcome to your voicemail, you have six old messages, message one left at 2:32am, today -_ ' the automated voice spoke out,

" _Hi. Marc,"_ Alex's eyes widen, yes, that was definitely Jorge's voice on the line, " _Pick up? Pick up, come on_."

' _End of message one. Message two, left at 2:36am, today -'_

" _Marc. I miss you, so much._ " The voice sighs, " _I just want to see you and hold you, it's been so long and I just need to see you. Please."_

_'End of message two. Message three, left at 2:55, today-'_

_"I love you."_

_'End of message three. Message four, left at 3:14, today,'_

_"Where are you? I'll come to you, I'll leave this party right now and come. I bet I could make you come too."_ Alex cringes, the mental image of his big brother getting it on with Jorge Lorenzo definitely not one of his favourites.

_'End of message four. Message five, left at 3:16, today,'_

_"I've made the biggest mistake of my life m."_

_'End of message five. Message six, left at 3:30, today,'_

_"I really fucking love you, Marc Marquez."_

_'End of messages.'_

"Oh." Alex bites down on his bottom lip, clearly not expecting that, "shit."

"Those messages prove he still cares," Marc's eyes are wide, and Alex can practically see his thoughts whizzing around his head, "he still loves me."

"No, Marc. He's nothing but trouble." The younger Marquez freezes as he hears the shower turn off, he hadn't even realised it as been running. "Tell me you haven't."  

"Hey Alex." Alex gapes, as the door opens, he comes face to face with a wet Jorge, with just a towel wrapped around his hips.

"Surprise!" Marc winces, knowing his brothers disapproval of his choice of lover.

"If you hurt him again.." Alex practically growls.

"I won't," Jorge promises, "didn't you hear the voicemail? I fucking love Marc Marquez." He repeats with a grin, and receives one back from his young Spanish lover. Alex thinks he might just pass out as he watches Jorge make his way over to the bed and peck Marc on the lips. He prays he'll never have to tell his brother 'I told you so' again.


End file.
